Nothing to Lose
by MarySue vs Cliches
Summary: Chrisfic. In the middle of season six where the Haliwell family was pressured on finding the demon that turned Wyatt evil, someone not a family was doing the same thing. Secrets, prophecies, stories of the future revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.** If you are one of the readers of **Something About **(published on 06-20-05), I'm really, really, really sorry that I have to delete it here. The idea on how my created character would show up was worn-out that I could detect similarities on other Chris fics that I have read here.

If you are **Spoon and Fork, call me evil, shadowhisper, starra86, fisharecoolies and celestialwitch,** I'm really sorry.

But that doesn't mean that I threw the story all the way to the trash without even giving it a chance to edit it. I changed the title - which was quite obvious - and edit it. But my character is still the same character of my first version of this story.

Hope you guys will like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed. Coz if it is, seasons seven and eight would be different! Season eight hasn't shown in our country yet but I have seen the whole season seven. Just in case I am the owner of this show, most episodes would probably focus on those two baby Haliwells, their demons and their powers! Oh well, I'm biased. Sue me.

**Summary:** Chrisfic. In the middle of season six where the Haliwell family was pressured on finding the demon that turned Wyatt evil, someone -not a family- was doing the same thing.

This story began after the episode A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_For the next hundred years, a great power shall be born.  
He will be known as the Twice Blessed, son of a Charmed One._

_Two children will also be born.  
One mortal and one magical.  
They will be known as the Protectors of the Twice Blessed._

_Through joining forces, the three will become unstoppable…  
whether it will be good or evil._

_-Melinda Warren_

**DEFAULT CHAPTER. The Mystery Demon**

**Paige Matthews Haliwell** stood in the attic studying the large poster board with clippings of demons that were vanquished as well as the map of San Francisco where it happened.

It was like weeks ago when they were put in a situation like this, thinking and wondering on the demon that vanquished several demons for three consecutive weeks. The demon responsible for that one was the evil twin of Mr. Right, who Paige conjured the same day the vanquishing started. Vincent – the name of Mr. Wrong - as well as his group of assassins called Demonatrix was already vanquished weeks ago, but it seemed like the demon killings continued. "I think I'm having a déjà vu," she contemplated.

"You're not the only one." Her sister Phoebe agreed dryly while flipping through the Book of Shadows. "Demon killing other demons. Is it just me or someone is trying to be us?"

Paige crossed her arms over her chest without taking her eyes off at the clippings. "Well according to Chris there's no confirmation that this mystery demon is using Charmed potions. So I say he is not trying to be us." She crossed to the other poster board where she mapped out the demons that were vanquished, the location and the date of vanquish, as well as their power.

Phoebe closed the book with a loud thud."I have to admit. This is frustrating. I know I said before that I should not be relying on my powers but somehow, no matter how many times I tell that to myself, it doesn't change the fact that we need them in times like this."

It was then Paige swiveled back to face her sister, her hands on her hips. "Then let me tell you again that we can figure this out without using your premonition. We found Mr. Wrong before without using much of our powers remember? I know we can do this."

Phoebe walked toward the couch and sat with a sigh. "Thanks for the energy booster missy but it's been two weeks when this another mystery demon came. He's not in the book and just like your Mr. Wrong, he is one step ahead of us." She glanced down at the coffee table and found empty cans of Red Bull. "Do we still have those in the kitchen?"

Paige glanced down and shrugged. "Last time I checked, we drank all of them."

"I think I need a dozen of them." Phoebe stood up from the couch. "I'll go to the nearest local store. You want me to buy you anything?"

Paige considered the question for a while. Whether it was her sister way of escaping this responsibility, she didn't mind. Her sister needed a break anyway. Aside from vanquishing demons, Phoebe has a column to finish as well, which she could hardly focus on because of this dilemma. "Why don't I go there while you stay here and have a nap first?" she suggested. "You look like you're not capable of going out."

"No, I'm fine. I'll go and you stay." Phoebe insisted. "Besides, you're the one who's good in analyzing this stuff." She said gesturing her hands on the several poster boards around the attic.

Paige smirked. "Just be careful and don't take too long. I still need you here, you know."

"Don't worry. Once I have the enough energy, I'll help you."

--

**Phoebe Haliwell** went out of the 24-hour local store few blocks away from the Manor. There weren't too much people and cars roaming around given that it was already eleven in the evening. The silence was deafening that only her footsteps could be heard. Carrying a bag filled of two six-pack of energy drink on her right, she opened the car door of the passenger seat and rested the bag there.

She slammed the door shut and hugged herself with her blazer. The cold breeze of San Francisco at this hour made her body shudder. It would be a normal night for her only if she didn't jump in surprise when she heard a loud crash.

It was coming from the dark alley.

Out of curiosity and a bit of anticipation – in a life of a Charmed One, hearing that kind of sound on a dark alley meant more than a cat that jumped off a garbage can - she cautiously walked down the sidewalk that led her to the alley.

Maintaining her cautious movement, her eyes traveled the area. There was nothing. Only a mist that was surrounding the area could only be seen. And the more she walked down the alley, the darker it got. The only source of light was the sky and the lamppost at the curve of the closed establishment she had past.

Then something registered to her that made her stop.

"What am I doing?" Phoebe whispered incredulously to herself.

_Walking in the dark alley in the middle of the night with no powers, no potions, no vanquishing spells… it's not just right. Leaving and making my sister Paige wait at the manor while figuring the mystery demon on her own isn't right too._

_I should be driving home by now._

So she turned her back and left the place to forget on what was she was doing until she heard another crash.

It was louder.

And she even heard grunts and moans.

So without hesitation, she turned again and moved toward the darkness. The grunts were getting louder and even the sound of a body hitting a wall was heard too. Gangster fight or demon attack, she should find this out. Who knew, it could be the mystery demon they were looking for.

She continued to walk and only a few meters from her she could see that there was a fight going on. She just couldn't distinguish it since it was dark and only their dark figure could only be seen. She wanted to get nearer but a large wooden box was flying toward her. Involuntarily, she ducked down escaping it. She quickly hid behind the dumpster finding a perfect view of the action.

There were about seven demons attacking one figure. That figure could be the mystery demon.

The mystery demon made a step forward and right there and then the streetlight illuminated him.

It was a girl.

She was wearing a white tank top paired with blank pants and combat boots. With guns holstered on her legs, she launched a high kick at the demon in front of her, and felt its cheek give way under blow. He stumbled backward, clutching his face in pain.

Another grabbed her from the back, arms tightening around her neck. Hence, she slammed her head back to the demon's face in defense. Her braided long jet-black hair flew with her movement as she quickly turned to the demon. Within a split second, she grabbed its arm, twisted it and pushed it into the mount of wooden box.

Phoebe felt like she was watching a hardcore action. The girl was indeed really good in combat. It looked like she had been fighting demons for years.

"Okay ladies," the girl declared, panting. "I've had enough."

She pulled her two guns up and directed it towards the two demons three meters away, ready to attack her. On cue, the demons stopped on their tracks, alarmed. Suddenly, they laughed at her and mocked, "Lady please, guns don't work on us."

_They are right lady. Just run if I were you._

"I doubt it." She pulled the trigger and let the bullets released. There weren't any loud BANG or any sort of sound a gun could produce. She was probably using a silencer.

And in all years of vanquishing demons, Phoebe never seen a bullet killed a demon until now.The two demons that were shot exploded into flames and vanished.

The girl continued to shot the remaining demons without a doubt. Just like the first two demons, they all exploded into flames and vanished.

Needless to say, Phoebe was stunned.

Panting, the girl holstered back her two guns and dusted off her clothing. She bent down to get her backpack but rapidly straightened up and winced, her hand on her waist, "Fuck." She grunted

She sounded really hurt.

Phoebe wanted to help the girl but something restrained her from doing so. As much as she wanted to convince herself that the girl wasn't some force of evil and completely harmless, she couldn't.

Who would approach a stranger in the middle of the night with deadly weapons attached on her body anyway?

So she stayed back to where she was hidden and watched the girl.

For the second time, the girl picked again her bag – slowly this time - and hiked it on her back.

She stood for a while breathing hard. Searching on her pocket, she pulled a lighter and a cigarette pack. She lifted one on her mouth and lit it sucking hard on the filter. After her last drag of her cigar, she gradually walked out through the darkness…

--

**Chris Perry Haliwell** found himself orbing in the attic seeing his Aunt Paige pacing around. He didn't have to ask on why his Aunt was doing that since it was really obvious that it had something to do with their mystery demon.

He glanced around as if searching for someone. "Where's Aunt Phoebe?" he asked.

His aunt Paige halted and faced him. "She went out to buy something. She'll be back in any minute."

His mouth slightly opened in disbelief, "You let her out in the middle of the night?"

"She's craving for energy drink Chris. She needed it. We all needed it."

"Yeah. But why her? She's vulnerable without her powers. You should have called me earlier."

"Don't worry. She can still kick ass and cast spell." She flopped herself on the couch and sighed. "So, any news on our mystery demon?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. Most demons in the Underworld haven't heard of this demon were looking for. They couldn't even think of someone who could vanquish the upper level demons that were killed in the past few weeks except from you guys - the Charmed Ones."

She nodded processing what he said. "That means this mystery demon must be powerful." She picked herself up of the couch and moved toward again at the poster board where the references of the demons vanquished listed in columns. "But I had a feeling that it couldn't be some sort of power base coming along to take us on."

Chris' brows furrowed and approached his aunt. "What do you mean?"

"Look at this." She began nodding on the board. "Most of the demons that were vanquished were upper level demons. These are powerful forces that would kill and sacrifice witches to become more powerful. Like a cult or something. In other words, the demons that were vanquished were the power base that wanted to take us on. Not the mystery demon because it looked like he's preventing them. The question is why is he doing it?"

"Maybe this is some kind of a trick; His way of taking us on. The demon wanted us to be preoccupied on figuring out who he is so that he could come across to our other priorities without paying much attention to them." He paused and thought for a while. "But it still didn't make sense since our priority was to save Wyatt. And the reason why we are figuring this out because he could be the one who turned my brother evil."

"I knew we need the energy drink." Paige commented.

Chris ignored his aunt's remark. Instead, he studied also the demons that were lined up on the board. _Finding this demon is worse than searching a needle in the field,_ Chris thought. The demon wasn't in the book; the Underworld knew less about it and this mystery demon left no traces on the vanquishing site he had been, which meant there was no way of tracking him down.

_Smart demon… very smart._

"Paige! Leo! Chris! A little help here please!" it was a familiar voice crying out downstairs snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly looked at Paige who was giving him a worried glance.

"Phoebe." she whispered.

--

**Leo Wyatt** didn't hesitate to orb in the living room of the Haliwell Manor the moment he heard his sister-in-law cried for help. He knew that anytime, Phoebe would call him for rescue since she was powerless as of the moment. The Tribunal stripped off her powers when they found out that Phoebe had been relying on her powers too much that it led their friend Darryl into trouble.

It was a good thing that somehow it ended up fine – Darryl didn't face the death warrant and the Cleaners handled it - though Darryl wasn't with them now.

"What is it?" he asked the moment he orbed in.

"Heal first. I'll explain later." Phoebe said anxiously.

Leo looked at his sister-in-law giving her a once slow over. She seemed to be… okay.

"Uh… Leo?"

"Where's your wound?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Not me Leo." She glanced over her shoulder and sidestepped so that he could see on what was she talking about. "Her."

Leo tilted his head down at the unconscious body lying on the couch. It was a girl, bleeding.

Without hesitation, he walked towards the body, kneeled down and checked the girl's wound. There was no doubt that she was attacked. With his hands over the girl's ribs, it conjured a golden glow.

"What happened?" he heard his son, Chris, rushing down the stairs.

"You okay Phoebe?" His sister-in-law Paige followed it.

While doing his whitelighter's ability to heal, Phoebe turned to face Paige and Chris to give an explanation on what happened. He assumed that the two hadn't notice the girl he was healing since they were keen to listen to the story. Long story short, his sister-in-law saw a girl vanquished the demons; she followed the girl and found her collapsing on the ground.

The girl didn't wake up right after Leo healed her. He didn't bother though. He thought that maybe the girl was either in a state of shock or plain exhausted.

"I think the mystery demon that we're looking for isn't a demon at all. It's her." Her sister-in-law theorized ending the speech.

"What?" Paige asked in disbelief as she walked past Phoebe to see the girl.

Phoebe explained. "She could be the one that we are looking for. The one who's responsible for the demon killings these past few weeks. I've seen her fought those demons and she was really good. She vanquished all of them."

Paige stood next to Leo, bent a bit and frowned studying the girl. "Well she certainly doesn't look like a demon to me. I mean what kind of demon that carries a gun and use it as a weapon against demons."

"Are you sure you've seen her used those guns to vanquish the demons?" Leo asked noticing the guns holstered on her legs.

Phoebe nodded. "Positive."

"If she's not a demon, maybe she's a witch like us." Paige speculated.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think so. If she were a witch she would be using potions for vanquishing not guns. All witches know that bullets don't kill demons." He paused for a while then declared, "She's mortal."

"She's –" Phoebe trailed off most probably amazed. "Wow, a mortal that knows how to kill demons. Isn't she too strong for that?"

"And too smart to be one step ahead of us." Paige added. "That's impossible for a mortal to handle."

The Haliwell sisters were right. And Leo could agree with that. The girl was lucky enough to survive the large wound on her side and was too strong to handle demons. But he was sure that the girl was mortal. There was only something special about her. He could sense it. "We need to know her name. It would be helpful for us to know more about her."

"Well her bag says, " Phoebe burrowed her eyes at the small rectangular silver tag hanging on the zipper of her black backpack. If Leo wasn't a soldier before, he wouldn't think of it as one of those military nametags. He had that kind of nametag during the war. "Platoon D. Sgt. Audrey Davis." Phoebe frowned and asked. "What's a Platoon D?"

"SWAT. She's SWAT." Leo answered.

"She's what?" Paige asked in surprised.

"SWAT. Special Weapons and Tactics." Phoebe replied almost taken aback. "Wow."

"Okay, since when did SWAT decided to vanquish demons? Or to make it simpler, how come SWAT knows something about demons? Aren't they supposed to be the first people that would laugh at you when you tell them that you've been haunted by demons?" Paige queried.

"You mentioned the word demons three times at the end of your sentences." Leo commented.

"It's because this doesn't make sense." Paige replied. "Maybe Darryl knows her. We should ask him"

"That's not possible. Darryl is avoiding us." Phoebe said. "Is she going to be okay?"

Leo stood up. "Yes, she'll be fine. Her wound was deep though, but I took care of it. All she needs is a rest. I'll go check with the Elders if they know something about her. We still have to make sure if she's the one who's responsible for the demon killings lately."

His two sisters-in-law nodded in agreement. At least finding out the girl's name and her status was helpful enough to know more about her. When Leo turned and was about to leave, he noticed his son was still there, standing silently few feet away from them. The kid hadn't said a word after Phoebe revealed the girl as the mystery demon.

"You okay Chris?" Leo asked.

Chris glanced up to him like he was awakened from his thoughts. He placed his hands on his pockets and replied. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Leo nodded but something in his son's tone told him that he wasn't.

What could that be?

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Delete? Bang my head on the wall for thinking this fanfic?**

**Comments and Suggestions are highly appreciated by yours truly.**

**But if you are going to suggest to get rid of my Mary Sue, that is not possible. She is part of my story people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Wow. Five reviews for my first chapter were enough energy boosters to make this second chapter possible!

I'm dedicating this to my first reviewers of this story: **charmed1s-halliwells, Good Witch, Nina430, Modog, and Embry.**

Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed damn it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. Bolt from the Blue**

The warm bright light of the morning sun was streaming through the lattice curtains of the kitchen windows illuminating the room of the Haliwell Manor. Holding a carton of milk with both hands, Piper Haliwell poured the fresh liquid on the empty tall glass standing on the food tray. She already prepared a meal for breakfast – bacons, omelette, toast and fresh fruits – and the last thing to be done was to serve it.

She was supposed to be at the Magic School where she and her son Wyatt had been staying for weeks now. Piper was eight months pregnant and it wasn't safe for her to stay in the manor and handle all the pressure goin' on between demon attacks and Wyatt turning evil. At least in the magic school they were protected. Their friend Gideon will watch over them

But she thought it was okay to visit the manor once in a while since she missed cooking and walking around the house like she used too. Besides, she was just informed earlier this morning that there was – according to Leo - an interesting person sleeping in her room.

Thank you to Ms. Donovan, a teacher from the magic school, who volunteered to take care of Wyatt today. Without her she wouldn't get the chance to see the girl this morning. Maybe a baked pie would be a good gift of appreciation.

Once the glass was filled, she returned the milk carton back to the fridge and wiped her hands with a paper towel. With the food and milk prepared on the tray, she carried it and began leaving the kitchen to head upstairs.

When she reached the doorway of her room, she found her two sisters were murmuring at each other while watching the girl sleeping silently on the bed. Phoebe was seating on the couch; her elbows were propped down on her knees while Paige was standing at the corner end of the bed; her hands on her hips.

"You think she's okay?" Paige asked.

"Of course she is." Phoebe replied. "Leo said so."

"Then how come she's not waking up?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. Should we wake her up?" She asked unsure of the question.

Piper rolled her eyes. Her two sisters were too eager and anxious at the same time on meeting this girl. Couldn't blame them. She too was interested on knowing this girl; A mortal that vanquished demons with a gun and the primary suspect on demon killings for the past two weeks? Come on, who wouldn't be interested on that?

She entered the room and began, "You two will wake her up if you keep talking. Let her rest."

"Piper, she's been resting for like eight hours." Paige remarked as she offered to carry the food tray.

"So?" Piper said handing the tray to her youngest sister and placed it on the bedside table. "It's not her fault if killing those demons exhausted her."

"And the fact that she collapsed last night." Phoebe added.

"But Leo already healed her." Paige reminded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Piper sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Paige, she's mortal. Unlike us witches that once healed we can go jumping around like bunnies."

"Well I wonder when she'll wake up."

"Okay, shush." Piper alerted seeing the girl moved her head a bit. "I think she's waking up."

"She's waking up?" Phoebe straightened on her seat.

"Shush. Shush." Piper said flicking her hands.

"I am shushing." Paige said.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the white ceiling looking down at her. She looked confused and wistful. "Am I dead?" she murmured as her eyes were closing again.

"No sweetie, you're not dead. You just collapsed." Piper explained softly.

She weakly snorted and replied. "I don't collapse."

Piper cast a confused glance at Phoebe but her sister only shrugged. She gave her a signal telling her to fill the girl some more explanation. Besides, Phoebe was the one who had seen the incident last night.

"Well you did last night." Phoebe began hesitantly. "I saw you at the back of the local store. You were wounded so I sort of followed you and then you collapsed."

The girl groaned without opening an eye. Piper thought it was because Phoebe opposed her belief or her sister somehow stepped on her pride. She didn't know the girl yet but only her name. But her own little denial of collapsing was her only basis that the girl sleeping on her bed was somehow conceited or better yet the kind of girl that stands up for herself.

Not until she brought a hand on her head wincing. She was in pain.

"I thought Leo healed her?" Piper whispered in a slight panic to Phoebe.

Phoebe recoiled, "He missed the head part?"

"Oh great." Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Did it ever occur to him that when someone collapses, the most vital part that should be checked is the head? He was a medic in World War II for crying out loud!"

The next thing happened was a bit of blow to the three of them. They stepped back in surprise as the girl jerked into sitting position, her hands coming forward in a defensive posture. In just two fast moves, she could disarm someone.

Needless to say, she was now fully awake.

She immediately squinted her surroundings probably searching at the voice that just woke her up. Piper thought the girl was going to notice them standing at the foot of the bed in an utter shock but instead she blinked at the sunlight that was streaming through the white curtains hanging on the window of the room.

Phoebe began to talk. "It's okay," she said quickly with a concern in her voice. "You're safe now. You're in our house."

When the girl snapped at them, her hands dropped, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes widened. It was as if something at the pit of her stomach that made her eyes didn't blink nor her body moved. She didn't even breathe for ten seconds for some reason.

She was in a state of shock.

"I didn't freeze her if that's what you two are thinking." Piper said seeing the girl hadn't moved.

--

**Audrey Davis **hadn't met the Charmed Ones before. It was only through books and stories of people she knew told the existence of the Haliwell sisters to her. It was only through these secondary resources she learned that once, there were three powerful witches that tried to make the world a better place.

But there, standing few feet away from her was a familiar face of a pregnant woman looking down at her, most probably studying her. There was no doubt she was the eldest of the three. Next to her was this pale-skinned lady, her black hair falling on her shoulders. She was wearing a nice light blue floral top and white pants. She as well as the pregnant woman was staring at her. But what caught her attention the most was the pixie-haired lady who stood next to them. Her short hair reminded her of someone. She just couldn't think of who it was because the sudden feeling of oddness was covering her.

The kind of feeling that didn't make her body budge and her eyes blink.

This wasn't a holograph anymore like she used to see. This was real. 

She was in the manor with Piper, Paige and Phoebe. The Charmed Ones. Whole and breathing. And all she could say was, "Hi."

The sisters took a sigh of relief.

"Okay, she's fine." Paige announced.

"Hi." Phoebe greeted waving her hands to her. "I'm Phoebe by the way. I'm the one who brought you here. And this is my sister Piper and Paige. The one who healed you was Leo. He's my brother-in-law but to state the obvious, he's not here."

Audrey narrowed her eyes confusingly. She glanced down at her side where her wound that was size of Africa was now gone. She was healed.

And it became clear to her on what happened last night.

She was at one of the dark alleys of San Francisco fighting low-level demons. It was her way of combat training since buying a punching bag would cost a lot of money. Aside from practice, she could also lessen the number of demons running around the streets by vanquishing them. It was a win-win situation actually.

So after killing those demons with her weapon, she smoked for a while and began to leave. Her wound was throttling like hell that even her vision became blurry and it went all black.

"Here." Someone said snapping out of her thoughts. It was Piper who was now seating on the side of the bed offering her a glass of milk. "You must be hungry. You need it."

She swallowed like a bullfrog. Her eyes trailed from Piper, to Paige then to Phoebe. The three of them were staring down at her. Their eyes were filled with interest and those smiles were a mixture of sincerity and discretion. Weird combination but that's how it was.

In a few seconds, she turned back to Piper who was still holding the glass of milk. She slowly took it from her and tried to drink it with her heart pounding so hard that it could break the glass due to anxiety.

Piper offered her a plate of breakfast and she couldn't help but eat them. Her hunger made the food more scrumptious that she left nothing at the plate but small crumbs of the toast. She started to drink what was left of her glass when Paige cleared her throat to speak.

"So," Paige began carefully. "Are you… SWAT?"

She choked the milk in her throat and her head snapped to Paige. "What?" she blurted out wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"That's what Platoon D stand on your nametag right?"

"Well uh…"

"And what about your guns?" Her head turned to Phoebe. "How did you kill them with a gun?"

"I -"

"And where did you learn about demons? Are you sure you're not a witch?"

"I'm -"

"And where did you learn to fight like that? That was really good."

Her head was shifting to Phoebe then to Paige repeatedly. The two was bombarding her with questions that she couldn't response them properly because aside from the fact that the two was trailing her off, she didn't know what to tell them. 

This was it. This was the situation she had been avoiding on why she couldn't meet the Charmed Ones. Or in a worse case scenario, the Charmed Ones finding her. They weren't the smartest people in the world but they were for the lack of better terms, the inquisitive, investigative and powerful ladies ever.

And now that they knew her, she was damn sure that they would do everything to know her more.

And there was only one way – but not the smartest way – not to let that happen.

Get out.

"Okay, knock it off you two." Piper called out. She took the glass from Audrey and placed it down on the tray. "Can't your questions wait? The girl had just eaten her breakfast."

Thankfully, the two quieted down wincing and mumbling sorry at her.

But Audrey had no time for this. She quickly pulled out the covers of the bed and wore her combat boots.

"Is everything okay?" Piper asked.

"I uh… I have to go."

She stood up from the bed and practically ran out the room. She really needed to get of there or else she was screwed. Well she already screwed up starting from Phoebe seeing her at the back of the local store. Hiding her identity at the Haliwells for the past two weeks was not that hard but now that they found her, it would not be easy for her not to be seen again.

What the hell was she going to do now?

"Where are you going?" Paige asked following her with Phoebe. "We still need to ask you few questions."

"I'm not supposed to be here." She murmured scurrying down the stairs. "You're not supposed to see me."

She stopped on her tracks and made a step back. Paige had run in front of her blocking her way at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you talking about? You're the one who has been vanquishing demons lately, aren't you?"

Audrey looked around not comfortable of the situation. So they knew that there was someone who was doing their job and thought it was her. She was right about the three ladies being inquisitive and investigative. But did they somehow know that she wasn't from around here? Like from the future perhaps? No. She hoped not.

"Yes."

She walked past Paige and making only three steps when a swirl of blue light formed one foot away from her. _Great, Paige will never leave me alone,_ she thought.

But as much as she assumed that it was Paige, it wouldn't be her.

Those green eyes staring down at her grays proved it.

It couldn't be. "Chris?"

--

**Chris** could tell it in her gray eyes staring back at him. It was the same reaction he felt the first time he saw her lying unconscious on the couch last night.

Flabbergasted.

He hadn't said a word the whole night. His dad even noticed his behavior though he tried his best to convince his dad as well as to himself that he was okay. But the truth was he wasn't. He was too shock to process on what was going on. There were things called surprises but the one last night was beyond that word.

Fate sometimes, has its own ways of deception.

"Err…did you just mention his name?"

He suddenly blinked back in surprise by the voice of his Aunt Paige. He and the black-haired girl had been staring at each other for a while that he didn't even notice that his two aunts were there. But when his eyes met his confused-looking aunts, he began to speak. "I uh… I need to talk to her… alone."

His aunts got more confused on what he said. Instead of leaving, they surveyed the situation silently, their eyes falling to Audrey then to him. It was repetitive that they were trying to sense some vibe going on between the two… if there was.

It was Phoebe that confirmed it.

"Really?" she asked with her eyes widened in amazement. "I know I don't have my empathy powers as of the moment but you guys know each other? More of like know, know, and know each other?"

Paige on the other hand was uncertain of her sister's assumption.

She squinted her eyes, as it just became more perplexing than it was. "That's not possible. She mentioned his name but that doesn't mean – " she paused like it became clear to her then looked back at Chris. "Okay, why you didn't tell us last night that you know her?"

Chris closed his eyes in a slight frustration and sighed. He only had been standing there for a minute and his aunts were asking him questions already. It was one of the reasons why he didn't say anything last night. "Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe…"his voice was beseeching and he glanced to them. "Please?"

Paige rolled her eyes and held her hands surrendering. "Okay, okay. We'll be upstairs. We'll talk to you later."

He watched his two aunts turned to march upstairs with his aunt Phoebe kept murmuring giddily, '_I knew they know each other. I think my powers are coming back'_, while his Aunt Paige was like '_Do they really need some privacy? What's up with the staring? _And probably with unanswered questions mingling in their minds, he knew he would be tortured with questions after this.

Once the murmuring was gone, he took one glanced up again making sure that his two aunts was nowhere in sight. For all he knew, they could just be hiding there so that they could listen to the conversation he was going to pull. His family was too inquisitive when it comes to future.

So when he assured that they really gave him privacy, he took a sigh of relief.

But when his eyes went back to the figure standing in front of him, he quickly looked away. Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? It was his idea to talk to her. He even planned it last night that he will talk to her once she woke up. But then why any words couldn't come out from his mouth?

It was because he only planned to talk to her but didn't plan on what to talk about.

He looked down on the floor and felt like digging a hole. Was it supposed to be like this when you see someone that you had an acrimonious past with? 

"So the rumor is true." She began unexpectedly filling the silence and awkwardness. From the tone of her voice, she was _trying_ to be casual. "Chris Perry Haliwell went back to the past to save his brother."

He glanced at her. "You didn't know that I was here?"

"And I thought it was obvious that I was shocked when I saw you moments ago." She said dryly.

He shook his head on her sarcastic remark. It was too inimitable of her to shift her emotions from shock to being casual in a matter of minute. Yes, she was shocked earlier and now she was cool about it. She recovered that easily compared to him last night from the very first time he saw her on the couch up to letting her sleep in his mom's room.

It was frustrating that he did nothing but paced around for nearly three hours, absorbed everything in, looked at her from time to time just to assure if it really was her.

Who would have thought that two people from the future who had been avoiding or better yet dead in each other's mind would end up seeing in the past?

He placed his hands on his pockets. "So um, how are you feeling? You were wounded last night."

She shrugged. "I'm okay now. Thanks to your dad. It had been a pain in my ass for more than two weeks." She answered as though it was a normal thing.

"It wasn't from last night?" he asked baffled.

She shook her head. "No. I was in the future when some dimwitted jackass threw energy balls at me. I got distracted that I didn't dodge his last shot." She chuckled at herself. "My fault."

_Energy balls._ There was only one person that came to his mind.

"Wyatt." He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I didn't know you see your brother as a dimwitted jackass. But uh… he wasn't the one."

His eyes narrowed. "Then who did it?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Who cares?"

He glowered at her. "I'm serious here Davis. Do you always have to be cynical?"

"I am not being cynical. I just don't really care on who did it."

"What if it's Wyatt?"

"Then it's Wyatt. Big deal."

"Davis…"

She rested her hands on her hips. "Haliwell will you stop acting like you care? It's not like you haven't used your powers to _hurt_ me." Chris opened his mouth to talk back but something in those words that made him caught off guard. Even if she said it in a laid-back tone, it hit him hard in the nerve. It did nothing but remind him of the past that just utterly changed the mood.

"You know why I did that Davis." He muttered looking at her intensely.

"I know." She said staring back at him. "And it hurts more."

She walked past him leading down the hallway. She just ended the conversation.

But Chris wouldn't let that happen. So he spun around to call her. "Davis, we need to talk." His voice grew somewhat.

"We're done talking." She announced continuing to walk.

"Davis!" he called.

"What?" She spat and turned to him.

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I never thought you would be this good in walking away."

"I learned from the best." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means."

Silence.

"Davis," he began dropping his hands to his side. "Can't we not talk about our goddamn issues in the future? I just wanted to know why you're here."

"I'm changing the future Haliwell. It's probably the same thing you're doing." She answered.

"Sounds like bull."

"Fine then. It's bull. I'm leaving." She was about to turn when Chris called him again.

"Davis."

She placed her hands on her hips. She was getting annoyed. "Chris, if you have better answers than that just tell me so that I could shove it right now to your face. You seem to know more on how my brain works than I do."

"Stay away from my family." He murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me." His voice was lowering but he repeated, "Stay away from my family."

"I was doing it a while ago when you -" she trailed off as if she finally understood what Chris meant. She laughed bitterly shaking her head.

"I get it." She said and exhaled deeply. "Well thanks for reminding me Haliwell. I could never think of myself lower than that." She snorted. "But let me tell you this. Don't be so clean Haliwell. As if you haven't -"

"Just shut up Davis." He mumbled. "We're talking about my family here."

Her mouth slightly opened in disbelief. "This is ridiculous! I didn't come here to ruin your family! What is wrong with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" he spat clenching his fists. "It is you that's making this complicated! Why don't you just go back to the future?"

"I am not going back!

"Why? Haven't done your purpose!"

"Chris, I came here on a mission and that is to change the hellish future your brother made! It's probably the same thing you're doing!"

"Well I don't need your help! I can handle it!"

"Fine! Go handle it yourself! As if it would make a difference in our future!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Our future is still fucked up Haliwell! That's what it means!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Both of their heads whipped around towards the half-confused, half-annoyed voice standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was no other than his mom, Piper. Her arms were over her chest and her eyes narrowing. She was followed by Phoebe and Paige walking down the stairs and stood behind her.

It only meant one thing:

The conversation was over.

"Is everything okay?" she asked again.

Chris bit his lip and sighed. "Yeah mom." He mumbled staring down. "We're okay. She was just going to leave."

His mom's stare turned to Audrey, confirming this.

"Yes Mrs. Haliwell," she spoke. "I really have to go. Thanks for letting me sleep here and the breakfast." She head toward the door opened it and - just before she walked out - she stopped and looked over at Chris, her eyes meeting his.

"By the way, I have no plans on helping you. I'm just doing Penelope a favor."

And so she left closing the door, leaving Chris on his spot dumbfounded.

"Who's Penelope?" Phoebe asked obliviously.

Penelope, his young cousin was alive.

"You've got some explaining to do young man." Piper warned.

--

**Hmm… how's my second chapter?**

Comments and Suggestions are highly appreciated.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Number One Rule**

**Chris Haliwell **sat down tiredly on the red-orange structural steel. With his elbows propped on his knees, he looked down on the passing cars that were bustling the bridge of San Francisco. The sky was an endless azure blue and the sun lit up to everything it touches. The breeze was a mixture of warm and cold when it caressed his skin.

To put it simply, it was a perfect day for everyone in this fine weather but unfortunately for Chris it was the opposite.

He was brooding. 

If these people could only see him, they might actually think he was having a suicidal attempt. Besides, no mortal in his or her right minds would think that a person would go all the way on the top tower of the Golden Gate Bridge just to think.

Unless the mortal knew something about magic.

_Well, future people do,_ he thought.

His mom and his aunts had done interrogating him. Though they heard the argument he had gone with Audrey, they still sat calm in the living room while they wait for an explanation. However, he didn't tell everything and the Charmed Ones understood it. They knew how secretive and delicate he was when it comes to the future.

But of course, the snide remarks coming from his Aunt Paige shouldn't be left out.

"_Okay, is it just me or you have thousands of issues in the future?"_

"Paige…" his mom said in a warning tone.

"What?" the youngest Haliwell sister said in defense. "Aside from father and son issues he also had problems with his ex-fiancé former assassin, brother turning evil and a kick-ass SWAT member."

His aunt Paige was right. He had a lot of issues in the future that it was too much to handle for only one person. It was the reason why he went here to the past in the first place. He wanted to change it. He wanted to have a normal happy life where his brother wasn't torturing people.

He shook his head. Normally, at his age of twenty-two, he should be in college picking a degree of his choice for a better future but as circumstances were ruining it, like the world turning into hell, it wasn't just his future that he was supposed to be thinking, it was the world's.

"_The world is still fucked up Chris."_

_Is it? _He thought miserably. He had been here in the past for a year now, vanquishing demons and looking for a clue that turned Wyatt evil but it turned out to be useless after hearing that nothing had changed. What had he been doing all along? Those all work and no play, those sleepless nights… was it nothing?

He was getting frustrated.

All because of Audrey Davis showing up. 

Speaking of which, his musings came back to her. What happened earlier wasn't what he had planned. He wanted to talk to her but just like the last time, they had an argument again. He hated to admit it but he knew how juvenile they could get once personal issues were involved. He also knew he had hit home when he said to her to stay away from his family. He didn't mean it that way but could you blame him? He trusted her and she ruined it. He was hurt and so he did in return. All was fair. It sounded childish but if anyone knew what had happened between the two in the future, they would simply understand it.

And now that she was here, where all his loved ones were alive, he would do everything to keep his family safe.

Chris knew how Audrey hated magic.

But was she really a treat now?

Or was he just overreacting? 

But what he did today, after hearing her last words before she left, Chris knew in some point he screwed up big time.

Davis didn't come here to do something what she had done in the future but she was here for the sake of Penelope's request.

The weird thing was he was starting to believe her.

Oh the surprising part of the day.

Penelope was alive.

He didn't know how it was possible but he actually believed that his cousin was alive when Audrey mentioned her name. Time travel requires a powerful witch and a person with a Haliwell's bloodline could make it work. And Davis was far from being a witch.

Penelope was alive.

Chris' hands curved into ball and he gritted his teeth. All those years of grieving and thinking that he didn't have a family anymore except Wyatt, those feelings suddenly turned to madness and loathing.

_Damn you Wyatt._ Why did Wyatt tell him that she was dead?

And who else among the people he thought was dead but was actually alive too?

There was only one way to find out.

**o0o0o0o**

**Audrey Davis** shut the old wooden door of her room with a loud bang. What she was feeling right now was something she couldn't describe. But she was so sure that there was anger. Snapping at the face of the motel's manager just because he greeted her good morning the moment she came in was enough to prove that. 

Why the hell these unexpected things had to happen? Her mission was doing fine in the first two weeks! But no, she had to collapse, wake up in the Haliwell Manor, meet the Charmed Ones and find Chris!

She found Chris.

And he was alive.

Of all the possibilities of thinking that he was dead, he was just here in the past all along.

This was too much for a mortal to handle.

Tiredly, she leaned her back against the wall and sighed.

It had been more than a year since the last time they talked and saw each other. And boy oh boy, it wasn't a moment to be cherished at. They parted ways, avoided each other as much as possible after that event. If Chris always went to their headquarters almost every day to report and give information regarding Wyatt's attack, it had changed when a certain event between the two of them happened.

For those who didn't know the real story, they almost blamed her for Chris not showing up most of the times. The Committee thought that their little quarrel was unethical, juvenile and unprofessional. As a soldier, she should know that the number one rule for being one was never put personal matters to one's job. 

But for those who knew, they just kept silent and understood the situation.

Every time Chris showed up for a meeting, Audrey wasn't there. Or it was either the way around. Captain Morris, or DJ as what Audrey called him, was the only medium between the two of them. It was through DJ that Audrey knew if Chris came in or not.

Until Chris never showed up anymore.

Everyone tried to find him, several witches scried for him, and satellite was even used to look for him, but everyone failed.

Some rumor said that he went back to the past to change things but it had been too long since he was missing. If he really went to the past, there must be changes by now. But apparently, the world was still evil as it was. Some said, he was now working with Wyatt and made himself undetected for no one would locate him just like how no one could detect Wyatt. Some said Wyatt's minions exiled him to some unknown place for no one could find him.

But what was dreading to hear that even Audrey's ears couldn't comprehend it was the news that Chris was dead. His own brother killed him after discovering his betrayal.

Everyone saw it coming but no one expected that it could really happen.

But there he was, minutes ago at the Haliwell Manor, standing before her telling her that none of these rumors were true except that he time traveled.

Christopher Perry Haliwell was alive.

And just to prove her right, they actually fought just like the last time.

And just like her, he was here to save Wyatt.

Now what?

It didn't mean anything, right? This situation shouldn't affect her mission. She came here alone, which meant she had to do the assignment alone and leave the place all by herself. She had enough resources to pull this off and with few more demons to vanquish, she could go back to the newly change future.

Never put your personal matters to your job.

That's rule number one.

_Right. Convince yourself more Audrey. Convince yourself._ Sighing heavily, she pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter from her pockets. The situation was giving her a headache that she needed to smoke. Taking one stick and tossing the pack on the bed, she raised the cigar on her lips and lit it up. After a long hitching drag and a satisfied exhale, she approached a stack of papers lying on her bed and her laptop to look for the next demon to vanquish.

"I hope this is working Penelope." She said with a sigh.

**Flashback**

Two center punch. Roundhouse kick. One spinning back fist.

She'd been going at it repeatedly for almost an hour now that her arms were starting to ache. Her bare knuckles that had hit demons as a living were turning red. Dots of sweat where flowing on her skin soaking her workout clothes. She didn't mind. All she wanted was to pour out her frustration.

Her mates had seen this but didn't think twice on approaching her. The anger, the aggravation and sadness showing on her face was enough to scare at the same time worry the people around her. In a form of respect, they left the training room to give her some space.

Two center punch. Roundhouse kick. Spinning backfist.

She paused, glaring at the black punching bag like shooting holes in it. She was panting really hard that she bent a bit for a while, her hands propped on her knees to catch some breathe. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to kill.

A certain person to be exact.

Momentarily, she stood up straight again, positioning herself to attacking mode.

Two center punch. Roundhouse kick. Spinning backfist. And so on.

It had been a week. A week since the death of a very good friend of hers was murdered. Why was it that everyone she loved died? Was she cursed? Was she meant to live alone? Or was it just the world was pure evil and hopeless that sooner or later, everyone will die?

Two center punch. Roundhouse kick. Spinning backfist.

_Damn _

Two center punch

_you _

Roundhouse kick.

_Wyatt._

Spinning backfist.

"You're going to do it, right?"

She didn't turn to look who it was. In fact, there was only one person that would sound desperate at the same time commanding as of the moment.

"You should be sleeping by now," was her only reply.

Two center punch. Roundhouse kick. Spinning backfist.

"I'm eighteen. Not ten." The owner of the voice stated.

Audrey ignored it and went back to what she was doing. This person was surprising everyone, little by little. When her team rescued her on the lock chambers two weeks ago, she was weak, pale, and almost dying. No one knew who she was because she wasn't talking for days that everyone assumed that she was in shock. But when she began to introduce herself, it stunned everyone. "_I'm Penelope Haliwell, daughter of a Charmed One."_

Penelope was alive all along.

"You're going to do it, right?" the Haliwell asked again.

And what surprised Audrey more was just this morning; Penelope had a meeting with the Committee. A meeting she herself called. It was surprising that in just two weeks this young Haliwell who was lifeless before turned out to be a passionate and a driven one. It was enough to drive everyone insane. She even chopped her hair for the effect.

Audrey punched the damn bag. "If the General orders it."

"And if not?"

Audrey paused then turned to Penelope who was staring at her expectantly, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a green tank top paired with sweat pants and her feet were bare. If Audrey hadn't known better, she would think that Penelope was sleepwalking.

Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she answered, "Then I'll stay here and continue my job." And with that, she walked towards the sitting area where her white towel and bottled water were. If the young Haliwell didn't arrive, she might be still hitting the bag.

She took the towel to clean her face.

"What job?" Penelope suddenly asked, her voice increasing. "Rescuing those innocent people out there at the same time killing demons that were on Wyatt side? Audrey, with Wyatt leading our world, it wouldn't make sense at all. You know how powerful he is. In just a flick of his hand he could stop you and make your job worthless. I'm actually surprised that he isn't attacking this place."

Audrey looked at her over the towel. She took a seat, wrapped the towel on her shoulders and took the bottled water. "Well, let's be thankful that he still has some sense of decency in respecting one's territory." She uncapped it then began to drink.

The young Haliwell who had followed her narrowed her eyes. "Don't you want all these to stop? Or better yet prevent it from happening?"

Audrey groaned inwardly as her left hand trampled the plastic bottle with a crunching sound. Penelope was getting frustrated and it was starting to annoy her. Were all the Haliwells like this? Yes, she wanted it to stop. In fact, she would do everything just to make it stop. But prevent it from happening by going back to the past and vanquish all the demons Penelope listed, she would more looked like an assassin than a soldier with a mission. She didn't want that.

"Not all demons are evil, Penelope." She muttered then glanced up to her squarely. "You should know that."

The young Haliwell looked down. "I know." She said. "But if that's the only way-"

She cut her off by increasing her voice, "The only way that could be done without killing a lot was killing only one. And that's Wyatt."

Penelope looked almost taken aback. Perhaps she wasn't expecting that Audrey would go that far just to prevent it. "But… but he would just be a baby boy at that time. You wouldn't kill an innocent."

Audrey laughed bitterly shaking her head. "With what's going on with me right now, I probably would."

When she heard this morning that Penelope wanted her to go back to the past and save Wyatt, the first thing that came to her mind was killing the boy. She didn't care on the demons that the Haliwell researched to vanquish. What she cared was Wyatt's death. It would be easier that way. Besides, the word saving wasn't the word that should come before the name Wyatt. It should be 'kill'.

Oh how she hated Wyatt more and more everyday. He didn't deserve to live. He deserved to die. If only it was possible for her to kill him, she would have done it without a doubt. But who was she to beat a Twice Blessed? She was just a mere mortal like the rest of the innocents out there who have no power, no magic. Sure she might have something special about her that made her different from the others. But what was strength and fighting skills she had learned at a young age could do if it was just through Wyatt's magic she would end up dead? It was no match.

And would it satisfy her by killing an innocent baby? No. Not only it was wrong and unfair but also she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Damn magic for making everything in this world exasperatingly unfair.

Penelope sighed. "If you really know how it feels to lose a family, you wouldn't do that." Penelope said softly. Audrey turned to glance at the girl who was seating now next to her. She was looking down at her palms sadly like it reminded her of something painful; an incident than no matter how hard you try to forget it would always be there to disturb you.

Audrey knew what it was like. If there were one thing that the Haliwell and her got something in common, it would be losing a family at a young age.

"He's just an innocent boy that would be corrupted by a demon," she continued. "It's not even his fault that he became the Twice Blessed. All he needs is someone that would protect and save him, and I know that you're the one who can do this." 

"Penelope," she began after taking a deep breathe. "I just don't understand why it has to be me. I had just told you on what I could possibly do once I got there, but why still push me over this?"

And then Audrey saw it in the young Haliwell's eyes. Those hazel orbs showed it all; there was hurt, longing, sadness, desperation, confidence and most of all HOPE.

There was HOPE.

The young Haliwell was still hoping that Wyatt Matthews Haliwell could be saved.

Penelope sat up straight and stared at her with confidence. "Because I know you wouldn't kill baby Wyatt."

**End of flashback.**

Audrey rubbed her temples. For the first time ever since she got here in the past, she couldn't think straight. She was having a hard time to focus. The seven cigarette sticks she had consumed in one sitting weren't helping at all. The incident earlier was bugging her and she hated it. Why oh why she couldn't follow that simple rule number one.

"I suck at this job," she muttered to herself.

She opened her cigarette pack and found it empty. She frowned at this. _I only had seven, right?_ Shaking her head, she stood up from the bed and searched for her bag. She remembered last night that she bought five packs from the local store before vanquishing those low-level demons.

Those demons wasn't on her list to kill and wasn't part of her plan too but if the circumstances asked for it like provoking her or saving some innocent just like last night, killing them shouldn't be thought twice.

She kept looking for her black backpack. She always left it on that old chair every time she came in. Where could that be?

Until it hit her.

She left it at the Haliwell Manor.

"Shit." She muttered grinding her teeth. She was too preoccupied on getting the hell out of there that she forgot to get her bag. There wasn't any place that her bag could be since the manor was the last place she had been. It wouldn't be such a big deal to lose a bag but the fact that some of her weapons were also left there, this would entirely obliged her to go back.

Fine. She could do that without being seen anyway. Platoon D was trained to get into someone's property without noticing. They didn't have to be invisible. All it required was to be silent, fast and sensitive. 

All the while she was planning this, a knock on the door interrupted her.

Who could that be?

* * *

**A/N **Whew! There, I'm done with this chapter. I know I haven't updated for like five months and I don't want it happen again. My monitor sort of blew up (with all the smokes and sparks). I was kinda depressed because, you see, my computer is my best friend. And there's never a day that I never used it. It's like a part of my everyday leaving.

But hey, the important thing is **Mary Sue vs Clichés **is goddamn back.

So what do you think of this chapter? It's a little angsty but don't worry, sooner or later it will be light, it might have some humor, full of action, romance perhaps (gasps!), a little drama, lots of flashbacks, surprises, blah blah, blah.

Hmm… what else…

Oh, I already plotted this out but I'm still thinking on what scenes I can add to this story. So if I haven't updated, it is either I'm really really busy, depressed, or something blew up again.

I only wrote this chapter for one seating only so if there were errors grammatically or the continuity, I apologize. I just wanted to get this over with. God, my head hurts.

Everyone has seen the last episode of Charmed? How was it? We were still in the middle of season eight in my country so obviously I haven't watched it. I only read the spoiler and downloaded some clips of it (Chris' scenes to be exact with Wyatt) but I wanna know your reaction on the ending.

But hey, don't forget your review on this chapter 'ait?

And if you have suggestions, just say so. It might help.

**Thank you for the following reviewers: **

**secretlycharmed13** Based on the flashback I wrote, I think I somehow answered your question.

**charmed1s-halliwells** She really has some interesting history. And you'll see more of Penelope soon. I promise you that.

Thank you guys! **Embry, Just Y, fietjuh, angelic.dreamer.10**

Escaping from reality,   
**MarySue vs Cliches**


End file.
